Justice Ball Z
by Dr4g0nb411z
Summary: A crossover story between Dragon ball Z and Justice league unlimited rated T violence and some suggestive things ;P


**Hello everybody Dr4ag0nb411z coming at you with a brand new story on a Dbz Justice league crossover. First off I would like to say sorry again for stopping the dbz harry potter crossover but I might go back to it. Please read and review and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or JLU what so ever. **

**DBZ Universe **

It had been a few years since the battle with Kid Buu everythings slowly getting back to normal. We start this story off with the one that defeated Buu Goku he was at Capsule corp with Bulma while she was working on a machine Goku was getting really bored.

"Bulma why am I here again?" Goku asked bored out of his mind

"Goku i am building a machine that could bring people to different dimmensions if this happens we meet so many new people and new things i am so excited just thinking about it!" she replied

"But why do i have to be here i dont understand any of this science stuff" he replied in a whining tone

"Because you are going to test it for me" she replied

Goku was oppening his mouth to speek but bulma already beat him to it "I know what you are going to say 'why not Vegeta' well Vegeta is to stubborn and dosn't want to do it... just think Goku who knows there could be stong people to challenge or a universe in need of a hero who knows"

"You do have a point if there are people out there in need of a here i will be there" said Goku

After a few more minutes of bulma working on the machine she was finally done "Alright Goku its finally finished!" said bulma

Goku looked at the machine "Wow it looks cool... when do i get to use it?"

"Right now" she responded "Just hop in the machine and we will see if it works"

Goku then jumed to the top of the machine and went inside and said "Oooo... whats this button do" Goku pressed a big red button then a robtoc vice said.

"_Warning Warning dimmensional machine now transporting" _

"GOKU WHAT DID YOU DO!" bulma screamed at him

"I dont know i pressed the big button" he said worried

"You just activated the machine i didnt even get to plot a course who knows where you will end up!"

The machine started to glow then vanished out to another dimmension

"Oh no! what am i going to say to everyone" bulma said with her head in her hands.

**JLU Universe **

It was a normal day aboard the watchtower right now the six league members are in the meeting having a well... meeting. The only one not there was Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl because after the thanegarian invasion Hawkgirl left the league.

Superman stood from his seat and said "I hope you all know why we are here"

"To discuss something about new members?" asked Flash

"Correct" he replied. "As you guys know we are almost always short on league members and we cant be everywhere at once so i say we expand and get people to join"

"I agree with Superman" replied J'onn "We are short on members mostly and we cant leave the watchtower unguarded"

"Well how are we going to get people to join" said flash. "its not just like someone will just pop out of nowhere. Right after flash said those words the watchtowers alarms went off

"_Unidentified personal onboard the watchtower" _

"I stand corrected" he said

"Well this person could be bad lets move" said batman as he stood up and ran out the room

**With Goku**

"Woah that is the last time i will ever press a button without knowing what it is" Goku then looked at his surrondings and realised he was up in some space station above earth "Woah so cool"

Goku then sensed six Ki's moving towards him one of them was mooving really fast. A door opened then he saw a red blur moving towards him the blur stoped and it appeard to be a man wearing a red costume that covered his whole body and had a white circle on the chest with a lighting bolt on it also with lightning bolt ear/antenna things

"who are you?" the scarlet speedster asked as he saw this man with wild spikey black hair that defied gravity, had onyx eyes and was wearing a orange gi with a blue undershirt and blue boots and was well built

"Hi my name is Goku Son whats your name by the way cool costume" he said with a big smile

"Thanks my name is flash" he said with a bit of a smile from the compliment

The rest of the leagures came in to the room and stood by Goku

Batman then stepped forward and glared at the man "Who are you and how did you get up here" he said in a deep cold voice.

"Hi everyone im Goku Son i already met your friend flash here why are you guys all wearing costumes is it halloween?" he said confused

"You dont know who we are?" asked green lantern

"Nope never heard of you" he laughed a little scratching the back of his head while smiling the big goofy Son grin.

Everyone stared at this man for a few seconds till batman spoke up "Now answer the second question"

"Okay dont have to be rude" Goku replied "I came here when i was with my friend bulma and she was building some machine that could do something with going to different dimmensions i didn't really understand it after she was finished i went inside it and pressed this big button and now im here" he said

Flash then looked up and said "I hope no super models appear out of no where... it was worth a shot"

Wonder woman looked to j'onn and said "J'onn does he speek the truth"

The martian manhunter the said "I will see... if you dont mind can i scan your mind to see if you speek the truth"

"Sure go ahead" he replied. J'onn's eyes thrn started to glow as he searched to confirm the story

Goku could feel him enter his mind and after a moment of silence his eyes stopped glowing and he said "What he says is the truth"

"Still i want to know everything about him and you will tell us everything" said batman to Goku

"Sure no problem but on one condition" he replied

"What is your condition" asked superman

"My condition is... do you guys have any food im starving!" he said with a huge smile

"You know that it is mentioned" said Flash "I am starving too"

The league and Goku then made their way to the cafeteria then flash and Goku started to shove their mouths with food. Everyone looked in awe at how much Goku could eat. Plate after plate were stacking up untill finally both flash and Goku laid back and patted their stomachs

"That was great" said Goku

"I know right we should have a eating contest sometime" said flash

"Alright you're on" said the saiyan

"Ok now that you ate can you now tell us who you are" asked lantern

"Sure but first i have to tell you first i am not human"

"Then what are you?" asked batman

"I am a saiyan... saiyans were a warrior race that had ridiculous amounts of strength, speed and so on"

"What do you meen by were?" asked superman

"Well the saiyans were ruled over by a tyrant named frieza who had the saiyans conquere planets then he would sell them on the galactic market but frieza was also scared because he thought that the saiyans would over throw him if one of the saiyans became a super saiyan"

"What the heck is a super saiyan?" asked flash

"Super saiyan is an ablility that all saiyans have origonally it was thought to be a legend as it had not been done in over a thousand years"

"How does one become a super saiyan" asked J'onn

"Well first of all it comes in response to a need not a desire the form is triggered by desperation if someone achives it they get a massive power boost"

"Can you become this so called super saiyan?" asked Batman

"Sure wanna see?"

"Ya i wanna see it" said flash

"Ok but i have to make sure not to unleash all my power in the transformation or i could blow up this station" everyon then looked at him a little nervously except batman who tried to remain calm "Dont worry i got this" Goku then closed his eyes and began to concintrate. Wind began to pick up in the room slowly and Goku's hair started to rise up untill it turned gold then a big gust of wind made everyone stumble back. Then goku oppened his eyes only to reveal his eyes were no longer onyx but they were now green "This is a super saiyan" he said everyone looked in awe at Goku's transformation batman still trying to keep a neutrual face

**Ok that is it guys thanks for reading this i hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know if you would like me to continue and i hope to see you all later BYE!**


End file.
